The agitator ball mill according to the invention for grinding dry or non-dry substances is provided with a grinding container. The grinding container is provided with an inlet for the material to be ground, a fluid inlet and a material outlet, wherein the outlet region is provided with a screen. Running in the centre or in the vicinity of the centre of the grinding container is an agitator shaft, on which a plurality of grinding elements are disposed. The grinding container is at least partially filled with auxiliary grinding bodies. A first cage is assigned to the inlet region of the agitator ball mill and a second cage to the outlet region.
German patent specification DE 36 42 320 C2 discloses an agitator mill for grinding, in particular the dry grinding of pigments, with a cylindrical container, in which grinding bodies are located and which is provided with an inlet for the stock to be ground and an outlet for the ground stock. Disposed in the axis of the container is a driveable agitator, the effective surfaces whereof have a smaller spacing from the internal wall of the container than the diameter of the grinding bodies. At least two effective surfaces are present, which extend along surface lines of the container and fully cover the container in the axial extension.
German Auslegeschrift DE 1 288 890 discloses a method for the dry fine crushing of solids in an agitator mill operating at high speed. The vertically disposed grinding container of the agitator mill is partially filled with grinding bodies and a gas flows through the latter. The grinding stock flow and the gas flow constantly conveyed directly and almost exclusively through the grinding body/grinding stock mixture are controlled in such a way that the free space between the grinding bodies is filled 10 to 60% with grinding stock. The agitator comprises plane solid discs fitted concentrically on an agitator shaft.
German patent specification DE 1 184 611 B discloses a screening machine with at least one circular screen swivellable out of the horizontal and a device for cleaning the screen by means of air jets, said device being rotatable beneath the screen area. This air-jet screen cleaning arrangement comprises air supply pipes mounted slightly rotatable beneath the screen, which are connected to a central distributor chamber acted on by a blower with air, and air outlet openings. At least some of these air outlet openings are disposed in such a way that the air supply pipes with their supports can be put into a rotational movement parallel to the screen area by the blow-back of emerging air.
German patent specification DE 24 14 686 describes a method for screening a screening-stock mixture supplied pneumatically from above to a screen area by pneumatically conveying the fine stock through the screen area. The screen is provided with a pneumatic screen cleaning arrangement acting in the counter-flow to the delivery direction, said screen cleaning arrangement being in the form of a compressed air blowing device periodically sweeping over the underside of the screen area. The frequency and intensity of the cleaning air jets blown from the opposite side through the screen are sufficient in relation to the impacting screening stock flow to prevent the formation of a deposit of more than a monograin thickness.
German utility model DE 20 2008 006 745 U1 relates to a grinding disc with an annular body and with a plurality of cams, wherein the cams are connected detachably to the annular body. The cams are made of a ceramic material, preferably of an yttrium-stabilised zirconium oxide ceramic. Furthermore, the cams are screwed to the annular body, the cams being screwed radially to the annular body.